


Marry Me

by heresyourchecksir (irongirl4597)



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Acceptance, F/M, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, Rejection, Time Hops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 17:03:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8169341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irongirl4597/pseuds/heresyourchecksir
Summary: Shitty asks Lardo to marry him. Multiple times.





	

The first time Shitty proposes, he and Lardo are too young and too high.

“Marry me” sophomore Shitty slurs, giving freshmen Lardo puppy dog eyes.

“Ask me when you’re sober. And older.” Lardo laughs back. Shitty beams at her before taking another drag. Later, he shows no sign of remembering what he had said. Lardo is okay with that.

 

The second time Shitty proposes, Lardo has been back to Samwell for less than 24 hours.

“Marry me” Shitty slips in the middle of their dinner conversation. The glass and a half of wine Lardo has already downed makes her unsure if she heard him correctly.

“Ask me when I’m sober. And older.” She suggests, her face warm from the alcohol, or so she thinks. Shitty smiles sheepishly, the corner of his mustache twitching up. Shitty is okay with that.

 

The third time Shitty proposes, he is leaving Samwell for Harvard.

“Marry me” He whispers to her when his family isn’t paying attention at dinner.

“Ask me when you’re settled.” She whispers back before his grandmother can begin a lecture on manners of millennials. Under the table, she slips her hand into his and squeezes. He attempts to smother a smile and squeezes back, refusing to let go. Lardo is okay with that.

 

The fourth time Shitty proposes, Lardo has just gotten her diploma.

“Marry me” He says before Jack snaps a picture of the two of them.

“Ask me when I’m settled.” She tells him after. Her smile in the picture is genuine and the most beautiful thing Shitty has ever seen. He can wait. Shitty is okay with that.

 

The fifth time Shitty proposes, Lardo is staring at the place where her recently purchased art had hung.

“Marry me” He says when she leans into him. She lets out a content sigh.

“Ask me when I’m older.” Lardo replies, leaning further into his comforting embrace. Shitty presses a kiss into the top of her hair. Lardo is okay with that.

 

The first time Lardo proposes, she and Shitty are sitting in their apartment, working silently on separate projects.

“Marry me?” Lardo asks, looking across the room at him. Shitty looks up in surprise.

“Are you sober?” he responds, mildly shocking Lardo.

“Yes” she tells him

“Are you older?” he continues, standing up and crossing the room.

“Yes.” she replies, starting to figure out what he’s doing.

“Are you settled?” he asks, sitting next to her.

“Yes” she smiles, taking his hand in hers.

“Then yes.” he smiles back and kisses her. Lardo proposed to him. Shitty is more than okay with that.


End file.
